Units
Units are required to build an army to defend and attack an enemy country. Infantry Soldier Cost: 3 Class: Infantry Travel Time: 12 Hours Attack: 1 Defend: 1 Bonus: 2x vs Infantry Conscripts: 1 citizen Description: Soldiers are trained for assault operations in all types of foreign environment. Until they are deployed, soldiers will defend your nation's borders alongside your defensive army. Spy Cost: '''5 '''Class: '''Infantry '''Travel Time: 6 hours Requirements: '''None, just some cash. '''Deploy Cost: 0 Oil Description: Spies are reconnaissance units. If the target nation's defense efficiency is strong enough, your spy has a higher chance of getting detected upon entry and destroyed. However, if you spy makes it across the border safely, he will remain infiltrated for 1 hour, then safely return home. Ground Armor Cost effective Ground Units are cheap and fast to build but lacks power. Recluse Cost: 2 & 1 Metal Class: Light tank Travel Time: 1.5 hours Attack: 2 Defend: 1 Bonus: 2x vs Infantry Conscripts: 1 citizen Requirements: Factory Deploy Cost: 1 Oil Description: Alright, let's be straight-forward. The Recluse bites against armor and air units. But when your recluse comes across a regiment of enemy infantry, they're gonna drop like flies. Razorback Cost: 4 & 3 Metal Class: Heavy Tank Travel Time: 1.5 Hours Attack: 3 Defend: 1 Bonus: '''2x vs air '''Conscripts: 1 citizen Requirements: Factory Deploy Cost: 1 Oil Description: The dreaded Razorback is a heavy tank designed to track and eliminate airborne foes. Guardian Cost: 2 & 2 Metal Class: Light Tank Travel Time: 1.5 Hours Attack: 1 Defend: 3 Bonus: '''2x vs air '''Conscripts: 2 citizens Requirements: Factory Deploy Cost: 1 Oil Description: The G9 Armor is a defensive anti-air light armor unit, equipped with twin smart projectile EMP cannons and a mounted machine gun for infantry encounters. Brute Tank Cost: 3 & 3 Metal Class: Heavy Tank Travel Time: 1.5 Hours Attack: 3 Defend: 2 Bonus: 2x vs ground Conscripts: 2 citizens Requirements: Factory Deploy Cost: 1 Oil Description: Sometimes, you just gotta use brute force. The Brute Tank is unique in it's ability to perform almost equally as well at home as it does abroad, with a great bang for your oil and quick production time. It makes quick work of other ground armor units and infantry alike. Air Fast traveling Air units are powerful but requires a long time to build. Sickle Jet Cost: & 1 Metal Class: Jet Travel Time: 0.5 Hours Attack: 3 Defend: 1 Bonus: 2x vs Air Conscripts: 1 citizen Requirements: Airbase Deploy Cost: 2 Oil Description: The S47 prefers to leave the nest and engage enemy aircraft abroad. It's real strength is in cutting down attack helicopters and bombers off guard, harvesting rich spoils from their fallen debris. Hive Cost: 3 & 1 Metal Class: Helicopter Travel Time: 0.5 Hours Attack: 1 Defend: 3 Bonus: 2x vs tanks Conscripts: 2 citizens Requirements: Airbase Deploy Cost: 2 Oil Description: The Hive has very strong armor and even stronger firepower. It's designed specifically to stop forward advancing heavy ground armor in their tracks. Sparrow Cost: 3 & 1 Metal Class: Helicopter Travel Time: 0.5 Hours Attack: 3 Defend: 1 Bonus: '''2x vs Tanks '''Conscripts: 2 citizens Requirements: Airbase Deploy Cost: 2 Oil Description: The Sparrow's strength is in its long range tracking systems. When deployed, it's incredibly efficient at detecting, targeting, and knocking out stationary heavy ground armor units like the Brute Tank. Spade Jet Cost: 3 & 1 Metal Class: Jet Travel Time: 0.5 Hour Attack: 1 Defend: 3 Bonus: 2x vs Air Conscripts: 1 citizen Requirements: Airbase Deploy Cost: 2 Oil Description: The Spade is the undisputed defender of the sky. No modern weapon of war is more treacherously graceful as the Spade at decisively defending airspace against helicopters, jets, and bombers. Warthog Cost: 5 & 1 Metal Class: Jet Travel Time: 0.5 Hours Attack: 4 Defend: 1 Bonus: 2x vs Tanks Conscripts: 1 citizens Requirements: Airbase Deploy Cost: 3 Oil Description: The Warthog is a very misunderstood unit. Everyone thinks it's offensive, when really it's just a very thoughtful liberator. A liberator of what, you ask? Why, metal of course. You see, Metal Mines are great at ripping up metal from the ground. And Factories are great at converting that innocent metal into shiny tanks. The Warthog's job in this circle of metal life is to put that metal right back into the ground. Black Market You may purchase Spies on the Black Market. There are also two exclusive units that are only purchasable with uranium. Black Market units do require citizens. Mercenary Cost: 1 Uranium for 10 Mercenaries Class: Infantry Travel Time: 12 Hours Attack: 2 Defend: 1 Conscripts: 1 citizen Description: Need more firepower to secure your borders or tip the balance in a war? Look no further than Whitefire mercenaries. Let Whitefire mercenaries provide the military services you need so your citizens can focus on their jobs at home. For a couple of green rocks, 5 life-contracts will be given in return to you. Immune from zombies; too bad ass Mirage Cost: 1 Uranium for 3 mirage jets Class: Jet Travel Time: 0.5 Hours Attack: 3 Defend: 2 Bonus: 2x Air Conscripts: 1 citizen Description: Introducing the dreaded Mirage Jet, now available in the color brown! Not only is the mirage nuclear-powered, but it's undetectable by spies, guaranteed! Available exclusively at the Black Market. *Stealthed (Undetectable by Spies) Radical Cost: '''1 Uranium '''Class: '''Infantry ''' '''Travel Time: '''12 hours '''Attack: '''8 '''Defend: '''0 '''Bonus: '''2x vs Tanks '''Conscipts: '''1 citizen '''Description: '''After years of indoctrination and combat training, this radicalized warrior will be prepared to die for the advancement of your civilization. Equipped with self-detonated nuclear payload. *Disposable (Can only be deployed once) *Latent (does not defend and is immune)